


Mistrust

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Snape and Karkaroff don't trust each other.





	Mistrust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: written for Madam Minnie  


* * *

He was disturbed when his heart beat faster as he came through the door. He didn't trust Igor, not at all, and yet he was still drawn to him. He watched him from the corner of his eye... watched the way he lifted the food to his mouth and remembered how those lips felt wrapped around his cock.

Dumbledore made his announcements, explained the Triwizard Tournament to the students and Snape showed Karakoff to his sleeping quarters. They didn't speak but there was a look in Igor's eyes. Perhaps that's what prompted Snape to step inside Karakoff's quarters, slam him against the wall, and pull his sleeve up to view the dark mark still emblazoned on his skin.

"Severus," Igor sighed and threaded his hands through Snape's black hair. "You still want me."

Snape could not deny the erection tenting his trousers and he pushed Karakoff's shoulders.

"Suck me," Snape hissed and Igor readily complied.

His mouth was hot around Snape's cock, his hands traced over the flesh of his arse, and Snape threaded his hands through Igor's hair and slowly fucked his mouth. His balls tightened and rode high against his sac. His cock twitched and throbbed...

"Always such a good cocksucker, Karakoff," Snape sneered as he drove his cock to the back of Karakoff's throat. "Always willing to please the Dark Lord's most humble servant."

He pulled Karakoff's mouth from his cock and bent him over the small loveseat in the room. He bound his legs after kicking them apart, and uttered a lubrication spell. Karakoff growled as Snape drove inside him. He moaned as Snape lashed his back with a cat o' nine tails, and when Snape brought his flogger down on Karakoff's dark mark he came hard and fast, spilling over Snape's hand.

Snape drove into Karakoff's arse hard a final time before pulling out and spilling over Karakoff's Dark Mark.

He zipped up his trousers and straightened his robes before turning to go.

"I'll be back after rounds, Igor," Snape hissed from the door way. "I'd better find you exactly where I left you."

No, Snape didn't trust Karakoff at all.

You didn't have to trust someone to fuck them did you?


End file.
